World Cartoon Wrestling
by UltimateWarrior4Life
Summary: Welcome everyone to the world of WCW. We are the number 1 source of wrestling entertainment here! You can't get nothing bettah than us! Yes sir; WCW, Key term, Cartoon. Rated T for OBVIOUS reasons.
1. Roster, Champions and Events Before

**World Cartoon Wrestling...My gawd, Where do I begin?**

**WCW actually started out as World Championship Wrestling in the late 80s to early 00s, Now we all know what happened to them, It brought us some incredible moments in life, such as Ron Simmons being WCW's top dog that one time, Sting being the face of the company, Lex Luger appearing on the 1st episode of Nitro, Hulk Hogan making the n.W.o, Vince Russo. Hoo, It was an exciting time to be a fan at that time.**

**But alas and alack, even they had their issues, most noticably Vince Russo, Kevin Nash ending Goldberg's undefeated streak, The fingerpoke of doom, The Yeti, and who could forget The Shockmaster? (WHOSE BRIGHT IDEA WAS THAT?!)**

**Now, I have decided to bring back the old WCW, but this time. With a twist...what if we added in some of your favorite cartoon characters, from back then and from now and put them in the company, making them duke it out in the ring?**

**WELCOME...TO WCW...WORLD...CARTOON...WRESTLING.**

**Extra Facts: We are Rated TV-14, So yeah. Expect a ton of attitude era worthy moments. There are no brands either, so yeah only the WCW, United States, Tag Team and Crusierweight belts will still intact. Along with a Women's Championship belt. This has very little connection to the real WCW.**

**We'll start off at when Wrestlemania ende****d.**

**PPVs of this year. (All results of the PPVs)**

**Royal Rumble: **January 26th, 2014.

**Theme: **Satellite by Rise Against

**YOUTUBE PRE-SHOW**

Rusev defeated Corey Riffin

**WCW Tag Team**

New Nation (Big E and Kofi) defeated The Usos (c)

**WCW United States**

Discord (c) defeated Cesaro by disqualification

_Cesaro went nuts and struck Discord with a chair._

Fandango defeated R-Truth

_Xavier Woods then gave R-Truth the choice to join his Nation of Domination, R-Truth gave it some thought and said that he would think about it._

**WCW Womens**

Rarity (c) defeated Rainbow Dash, Mickie James and Laney Penn.

**Last Man Standing- WCW World Championship**

Daniel Bryan (c) defeated Duncan by interference

_CM Punk did a G.T.S on Duncan through two tables. Even though Daniel Bryan protested that._

**Royal Rumble**

**Winner: **The Miz (first one)

**Nuclear: **Feburary 23, 2014

**Theme: **Radioactive by Imagine Dragons

**YOUTUBE PRE-SHOW- 20 Man Battle Royal to decide last participant in Elimination Chamber match **

**Winner: **Bo Dallas (not a typo) **[1]**

**WCW Tag Team**

New Nation (c) defeated vs The Real Americans when R-Truth interfered.

Ryback defeated 3MB

**WCW Womens**

Rarity (c) defeated Mickie James by DQ

The Wyatt Family defeated John Cena, Sheamus and Cody Rhodes

**Elimination Chamber for the WCW Championship**

Winner: Daniel Bryan defeated CM Punk, Cesaro, Bo Dallas, Spongebob Squarepants and Discord

**WrestleMania XXX: **April 8th, 2014.

**Theme: **Alligator Sky- Owl City (Bryan/Punk/Miz), My Immortal by Evansence (Cena/Undertaker), It's Always A Good Time- Owl City

**YOUTUBE PRE-SHOW- WCW United States**

Discord (c) defeated Mark Henry

**Andre the Giant Battle Royal- Winner faces champion of their choosing next week.**

**Winner: Cody Rhodes [1]**

**WCW Womens**

Sweetie Belle defeated Rarity (c)

Alberto Del Rio defeated Rainbow Dash when Alejandro interfered

_Luckily Justin would come out to clean house alongside with Rainbow Dash_

The Wyatt Family defeated The Rock and Steve Austin

John Cena vs The Undertaker ended in a no contest.

_The lights dim out and suddenly, John Cena was the only man left._

**WCW Tag Team**

The New Nation (c) defeated The Usos

**WCW Championship**

Daniel Bryan (c) defeated CM Punk and The Miz

**[1]**, The other superstars were Wade Barrett, Kane, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Corey Riffin, Kin and Kon Kujira, Mr. Kennedy, Christopher Daniels, Kazarian, Mike Knox, Damien Sandow, Diego, Fernando, Ryback, Curtis Axel, Xavier Woods, Kofi Kingston, Big E, Fandango, Santino Marella, Plankton, Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, Patrick, Justin, Alejandro and Owen.

**Extreme Rules: **May 4th, 2014

**Virtually all matches will be based on no DQ matches**

**Scramble****: **June 1st, 2014

**The main event will be the Championship Scramble match.**

**Money in the Bank: **June 29th, 2014**  
**

**There will be a MiTB ladder match for the WCW Championship MiTB briefcase.**

**Battleground: **July 20th, 2014.

**There will be a 2 out of 3 falls match for the main event.**

**SummerSlam: **August 17, 2014

**The WCW Champion at this time gets to choose his next challenge for SummerSlam.**

**Night of Champions: **September 21, 2014

**ALL the titles will be on the line.**

**War Games: **October 26, 2014

**The main event will be an War Games Match.**

**Survivor Series: **November 23, 2014

**There will be 5 vs 5 matches throughout the show.**

**Apocalypse: **December 14, 2014

**Some matches will be either a Hell in a Cell match or a TLC match.**

**Shows:**

**Monday:** Nitro

**Wednesday: **Thunder

**Saturday: **Main Event

**WCW Champions:**

**WCW Championship: **Daniel Bryan (won off CM Punk)

**WCW United States: **Discord (won off Cesaro)

**WCW Tag Team: **Big E and Kofi Kingston (The New Nation, won off The Usos)

**WCW Womens: **Sweetie Belle (Won off Rarity)

**And this here is our roster. This is not based off push nor allignment.**

**WCW Nitro (60 superstars)**

**Commentators: **Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler

**Ring Announcer: **Jermey Borash

**Theme Song: **Title: Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria

**Comissioners: **Triple H and Stephanie McMahon

**Daniel Bryan**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finishers: **Yes Lock, Yes Kick

**John Cena**

**Alignment: Tweener**

**Finisher: **FU, STFU

**Sheamus:**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Brogue Kick

**Randy Orton**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **RKO

**Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: FiM)**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Fire Sparks (Swinging Neckbreaker)

**CM Punk**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **G.T.S, Anaconda Vise

**Dolph Ziggler**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finishers: **Zig Zag, Sleeper Hold

**Justin (Total Drama)**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finishers: **Hawaiian Punch (Superman Punch), Broken Dreams and Broken Skulls (Texas Piledriver)

**Cody Rhodes**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Cross Rhodes

**Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: FiM)**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Sweet Tooth (Superkick)

**Applebloom (My Little Pony: FiM)**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **Apple Driver (F-5)

**Scootaloo (My Little Pony: FiM)**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Sonic Rainboom (Swanton Bomb)

**Alejandro (Total Drama)**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **Día de los Muertos (Cross Armbreaker)

**Big E.**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **Big Ending

**Kofi Kingston**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher:** Trouble in Paradise

**The Miz**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **That's A Wrap (Skull Crushing Finale)

**Rarity (MLP: FiM)**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **Flawless Conclusion (Reverse DDT)

**Rainbow Dash (MLP: FiM)**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Sonic Rainboom (Swanton Bomb)

**Mr. Kennedy**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **Mic Check

**Corey Riffin (Grojband)**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Wave of Hype (Killswitch)

**Darren Young**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Gut Check

**Titus O'Neil**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **Clash of the Titus

**Bo Dallas**

**Alignment: Tweener**

**Finisher: **The Rev-bo-lation (Springboard Bulldog)

**Ryback**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **Shell Shock

**Curtis Axel**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **Better than Perfect Plex

**Bad News Barrett**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **Bad News Bullhammer

**Spongebob Squarepants**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Spongy Days (Russian Leg Sweep)

**Dean Ambrose**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Dirty Deeds

**Seth Rollins**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Curb Stomp

**Roman Reigns**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Reigning On Top (Spear)

**Discord**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Discorder (Full Nelson into a Swinging Neckbreaker)

**Duncan (Total Drama Island)**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **Bloody Sunday (Stunner)

**Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants)**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Money Maker (Gutwrench Powerbomb)

**Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants)**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Chum Under Water (450 Splash)

**Cesaro**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **Neautralizer, Cesaro Swing

**Mike Knox**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **Knox Out

**Christopher Daniels**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **B.M.E, Angel's Wings

**Kazarian**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Wave of the Future

**Fandango**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **Beauty in Motion

**Mickie James**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Mick Kick

**Laney Penn**

**Alignment: Tweener**

**Finisher: **Pen Case (Rope Hung DDT)

**Bray Wyatt**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **Sister Abigail

**Luke Harper**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **Hook, Line and Harper (Discus Clothesline)

**Erick Rowan**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **Powerbomb

**Owen (Total Drama Island)**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher:** Gorilla Press Slam

**Rusev**

**Alignment: ****Heel**

**Finisher: **The Accolade

**Mark Henry**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **World's Strongest Slam

**Diego**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Backstabber

**Fernando**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Backstabber

**Santino Marella**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **The Cobra

**Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants)**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Rock Bottom (No seriously, he uses The Rock's finishing move.)

**Jimmy Uso**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Superfly Splash, Superkick

**Jimmy Uso**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Superfly Splash, Superkick

**R-Truth**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Little Jimmy

**Applejack**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **Apple Driver (F-5)

**Jack Swagger**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Patriot Act

**Heath Slater**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Smash Hit

**Jinder Mahal**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Jai Ho (Camel Clutch)

**Drew McIntyre**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Crowd Surf (Future Shock)

**Sunset Shimmer**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **Sunset Surprise (Glam Slam)

**Tag Teams and Stables**

**Los Matadores (Diego and Fernando)**

**The New Nation (Big E, Kofi Kingston and X. Woods)**

**3MB (H. Slater, J. Mahal, D. McIntyre)**

**The Wyatt Family (B. Wyatt, L. Harper, Erick Rowan)**

**Perfect Meat (Ryback and Curtis Axel)**

**The Uso (Jimmy and Jey Uso)**

**The Show Offs (Justin and Dolph Ziggler)**

**Sonic Rainbow-loo (Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo)**

**Flawless (Rarity and S. Shimmer)**

**The Shield (D. Ambrose, S. Rollins, R. Reigns)**

**Bad Influence (C. Daniels and Kazarian)**

**Haters and the Gator (The Miz and Titus O'Neil)**

**The Real Americans 2.0 (Jack Swagger and Darren Young)**

**Managers**

**Zeb Coulter**

**Alignment: Face**

**Clients: **Jack Swagger and Darren Young

**Paul Heyman**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Clients: **Duncan and Alejandro

**Jimmy Hart**

**Alignment: Face**

**Clients: **3MB

**Diamond Tiara**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finisher: **Prom Coming (Full Nelson Facebuster)

**Clients: **Sunset Shimmer and Rarity

Also a part time wrestler.

**Everyone Else**

**Steve Austin**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Stone Cold Stunner

**The Rock**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finisher: **Rock Bottom

**Big Show**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finishers: **KO Punch, Chokeslam

On hiatus.

**Edge**

**Alignment: Tweener**

**Finisher: **Spear

**Sting**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finishers: **Stinger Death Drop, Scorpian Deathlock

**Mick Foley**

**Alignment: Face**

**Finishers: **Double Arm DDT, Mr. Socko

**The Undertaker**

**Alignment: Tweener**

**Finishers: **Tombstone, Hell's Gate, Last Ride

**Triple H**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Finishers: **Pedigree

**Stephanie McMahon**

**Alignment: Heel**

**Shane McMahon**

Alignment: Face

**Michael Cole**

Alignment: Heel

**Jerry Lawler**

Alignment: Face

**Jermey Borash**

Nitro In Ring Announcer

**Kon Kujira**

Alignment: Face

Backstage interviewer.

**Kin Kujira**

Alignment: Face

Backstage interviewer.

**Phew, That took a while to do! Now if you don't like the roster or if you think I forgot someone, that's understandable, But please don't hate on me for forgetting someone. Also; I would love ideas for people to push or to slap a title on or an idea for a PPV match...but please, Don't go too overboard with it. It's overkill.**

**This is UltimateWarrior4Life signing off and hoping you have a nice day at the wonderful world of WCW!**


	2. WCW Monday Nitro 4-8-14 Part 1

**Monday Night RAW**

**Date: April 8th, 2014, One day after WrestleMania**

**Info: **One night after Wrestlemania, Who won the WCW title match? Did Cena or Undertaker stand strong in their match? And who will Cody Rhodes choose as his title match opponent? Find out the answers tonight on RAW!

**I don't own none of those characters.**

**I was inspired by UltimateWarriorForever and LordryuTJ. Thank you guys!**

**Part I: **The Miz's Not So Awesome Problem

* * *

_**Michael Cole:** Tonight on Monday Night RAW._

_Footage of Daniel Bryan, CM Punk and The Miz fighting and brawling to their WrestleMania match is shown._

**_Daniel Bryan:_**_ It's gonna hurt me a lot more than it's gonna hurt you._

**_CM Punk:_**_ Face it Bryan...I am, better than you..._

**_The Miz: _**_THIS is the face that will put WCW over the edge and into Hollywood success!_

**_Jerry Lawler:_**_ This personal feud between former friends CM Punk and Daniel Bryan now has a new ingredient in it, The Miz!_

**_Michael Cole:_**_ This has been building up since CM Punk turned on Daniel Bryan at Survivor Series!_

**_Daniel Bryan: _**_At WrestleMania, will I be able to hold on to my WCW World Heavyweight Championship?...YES! YES! YES! YES!_

**_CM Punk:_**_ I've beaten you before Danielson and I can damn sure beat you again._

**_The Miz:_**_ I'M THE MIZ, AND I'M...Famous..._

**_Michael Cole:_**_ After months of buildup, Will Daniel Bryan have sucessfully saved his WCW title? Or will CM Punk have stolen the title from his hands? Or will The Miz prove that his money-maker is WCW's saving grace?_

**_Jerry Lawler:_**_ Oh, I can't wait to see what happens!_

**_Michael Cole: _**_Also tonight..._

_Certainly enough, The WCW Championship footage was tossed away for the Cena vs Undertaker footage._

**_John Cena: _**_It's the fight of the century Deadman! CeNation versus The Streak, And only one man can stand tall!_

**_The Undertaker:_**_ At WrestleMania...Cena...you will...Rest...in...PPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEE..._

**_Michael Cole: _**_The results of the Cena vs Undertaker match, has Taker kept his streak safe from harm's way? Or has Cena become the one in 21 and 1?_

_**Jerry Lawler: **That match had my hair sticking up through the whole thing, who has come out the winner?!  
_

**_Michael Cole:_**_ All the answers, and more tonight on Monday Night RAW!_

* * *

(Cue Nitro Intro)

**(WCW Theme Song- Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria)**

_You could've been all I wanted_  
_But you weren't honest now get in the ground_  
_You choked off the surest of favors_  
_But if you really loved me you would've endured my world_

_Well if you're just as I presumed_  
_A whore in sheep's clothing_  
_Fucking up all I do and if so here we stop_  
_Then never again will you see this in your life_

_Hang on to the glory at my right hand_  
_Here laid to rest is our love ever longed_  
_With truth on the shores of compassion_  
_You seem to take premise to all of these songs_

A grand fireworks display started going off around the stage, startling those who were next to it. Below there the titantron there was it's minitron, but that's not important, the important thing was as that we were at the starting moments of Monday Night Nitro. Considering as they were in New Jersey; It was made obvious that the crowd was screaming it's lungs out for the WCW, The Show AFTER the Show of Shows was about to begin.

_WCW Nitro is available in HD._

**Michael Cole: **We are live at the IZOD Center in New Jersey, Just 24 hours after what may have been the greatest WrestleMania of all time, as we welcome you all to Monday Night Nitro!

**Jerry Lawler: **We are just 24 hours after the greatest WrestleMania ever! Rivalries ended, Legacies were made and champions were crowned in the Showcase of Immortals!

**Michael Cole: **This is Michael Cole alongside Jerry "The King" Lawler and last night was an incredible night to be a member of WCW!

**Jerry Lawler: **It sure was Michael, But now we've all got Post WrestleMania fever, and we can't be blamed for it! Sweetie Belle defeating her bigger sister Rarity for the Women's Championship, Cody Rhodes defying the odds and winning the Andre the Giant battle royal, Discord surprisingly defeating Mark Henry and more! But the big stories were what happened with Cena and Undertaker and Daniel Bryan retaining the WCW championship belt from CM Punk and The Miz!

We cut to the ring where the first segment of the night was about to begin as The Miz's titantron started to go off.

**"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE"**

**(Song: I Came to Play by Downstait)**

The Miz's annoying as hell catchphrase was sounded off and the crowd quickly moved from cheers into jeers, as it became clearly obvious that The Miz was not welcome in these parts.

The Miz came out with his white suit and tie alongside his bodyguard Titus O'Neil doing his usual dog call, Of course The Miz wasn't very happy with what happened last night at all.

**Jermey Borash: **Ladies and Gentleman, Please welcome..."The Hollywood A-Lister"...TTTTHHHHHHEEE MMMMMMMMMIIIIIZZZZZZZZZ!

**Michael Cole: **Now THERE'S the man that should have won the WCW championship, in my opinion he was robbed of the title against Daniel Bryan!

**Jerry Lawler: **Aw come on now Cole, Miz only cares about three things, himself, his movie career and his money maker.

**Michael Cole: **But what about his wife Maryse? And his dog? And let's not forget his mom and dad!

**Jerry Lawler: **They might as well only be pawns to his success.

The Miz and Titus, having finally made it into the ring as the commentators continued to argue about The Miz, he still continued to be getting booed even after his impressive performance at WrestleMania. Miz took no time to take a microphone from a camerman who just happened to have one as the chants of "Miz Sucks!" continued to grow tenfold. Titus heard about that and decided to shout some abuse to the crowd.

**Titus O'Neil: ***Barely audible* You all shut the hell up if you want to listen what the Money Maker has to say!

The Miz brighten up a little by that, but was still in a very lousy mood.

**The Miz: **Thank you Titus for shutting those miztakes of fans' mouth.

This got the crowd to boo again, only louder.

**Michael Cole: **This crowd is so mean! Why are they booing him? They should be cheering him, no PRAISING him!

**Jerry Lawler: **Freedom of Speech Cole, Freedom of Speech.

**The Miz: **Last night was the worst night of my WWE and movie career. I not only lost in a fluke match against that little weasel nose Punk and Goat Face Bryan, I was HUMILIATED by that waste of space...DANIEL BRYAN...

The crowd went absolutely apeshit for the name of Daniel Bryan

**Michael Cole: ***whines* Oh god, That crowd hates Miz so much, Why would they go nuts for a guy him Daniel Bryan?

**Jerry Lawler: **Because unlike Miz, he deserves to be WCW Champion.

**The Miz: **Oh, so you cheer for that guy; But you shun me? A movie making moneymaker that actually has a career and destroys it every night at the box office. You shun a guy that was a former Intercontinental and US champion. You shun a guy who was a Tag Team champion with John Morrison and Big Show. You shun a guy who was a WWE Champion one time before. But you cheer...a unshaven, overrated, boring, bland guy like Daniel Bryan?

The crowd obviously did like Daniel Bryan from the unbelievable amount of YES! Chants there was.

**The Miz: **Well I guess that answers my question. But no matter, I don't waste my time focusing on the past. I'll focus on the future and move on from him.

**Michael Cole: **What?! But, Miz...The title!

**Jerry Lawler: **No, I think he really wants to move on from it.

The crowd was very mixed on that, at one point they were relieved that Miz wasn't going to focus on Daniel Bryan anymore, but on another note; They did notice Miz had a very non innocent grin on his face, and of course they all fell for it when The Miz said these following words...

**The Miz: **CUT! PRINT! SAVE! *laugh* I sure love the movie business!

They had been trolled again by The Miz! The crowd gave Miz some big heat for that!

**The Miz: **But seriously...I...want...a match...against Daniel Bryan...at Extreme Rules.

The crowd is surprised. The Miz? Wants a match against Daniel Bryan? The man who didn't even pin or submit him last night? Certainly Michael Cole seemed to like that move.

**Michael Cole: **Good on you Miz! THAT'S what I to hear out of you!

**Jerry Lawler: **Oh dear...

The Miz waited impatiently for Daniel Bryan's music to play, but instead; it was not his but CM Punk's music, and the crowd went absolutely nuts for this, even though he was a heel.

**("Look in my eeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeessssss, What do you seeeeeeee-eeeeeeee?")**

**("The Cult of Personaaaaaaaaa-lity.")**

CM Punk came out with a mic of his own. Ignoring the reactions of the crowd and the CM Punk chants.

**CM Punk: **Miz, Shut the hell up.

THAT got an incredibly big pop from the crowd, even though Cole hated that.

**CM Punk: **That being taken out of the way, Miz...You know I've never always like you. But I will admit, I've always had a bit of respect for you, ESPECIALLY when you won the WWE Championship. But you must note that I was the one who got submitted out of the title match last night. Hey, If your so braindead, I'll give a film recap to show you.

Punk called out for a replay and we got a replay to be shown.

**(The following footage is as followed from the title match of WCW WrestleMania 30)**

_Over 20 minutes in the match, Daniel Bryan and Miz were down for the count after a Skull Crushing Finale was reversed into a Sweet Chin Music, channeling his inner Shawn Michaels._

**_Michael Cole: _**_This has been one hell of a match between 3 amazing athletes._

**_Jerry Lawler:_**_ I can't believe how much punishment these guys have taken in this very match. I'm not sure how much more they can take!_

_**JBL: **These people work their ass of every night for Triple H and his wife Stephanie, and they are showing why they love this business tonight!_

**_Johnathan Coachman:_**_ First we saw an incredible war between The Wyatt Family and The Rock and Steve Austin, then we had an all out brawl between Cena and Undertaker that never even had a winner! Now we're in this incredible match for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship and I don't even know what's going to happen!_

_Suddenly, CM Punk came into the ring and saw that both Miz and Bryan were down for the count, being the smart guy that he was; This was his chance to become a 3 time WCW champion, by all means necessary.  
_

**_JBL:_**_ Come on already Punk! Just pin one of them and you'll win the world title!_

**_Michael Cole:_**_ I think he's choosing his spots John._

_CM Punk decided he would go for Daniel Bryan because of their feud between the two of them, but that would turn to be a fatal mistake because as Punk was going for the pin, Bryan had something left in him that made him lock in the dreaded Yes Lock submission hold!_

**_Jerry Lawler: _**_Aaaah! Daniel Bryan somehow locked in the Yes Lock on CM Punk!_

**_Michael Cole: _**_Is CM Punk going to tap out to the dreaded Yes Lock?!_

_Punk tried to inch and claw his way to the ropes but no matter what he tried, He just couldn't make it to the ropes._

**_Johnathan Coachman:_**_ I think that's it! Bryan's going to retain!_

**_Michael Cole:_**_ Wait! The Miz is getting up!_

_The Miz was starting to get up and saw that Bryan had locked Punk in his submission hold, Miz tried to stop it in time. But even so..._

_He was too late as CM Punk tapped out for the submission victory!_

**_Michael Cole:_**_ Daniel Bryan did it! Daniel Bryan is still the WCW champion!_

**_Jerry Lawler: _**_I don't believe it! Daniel Bryan has done it again!_

**_(Song: Flight of the Valkyires by Jim Johnson)_**

_As the bell ring, the crowd went absolutely crazy for Daniel Bryan as their hero had once again defied the odds and retained his title yet again!_

**_Lillian Garcia:_**_ Here is your winner, And STILL the WCW World Heavyweight Champion...DANIEL BRYAN!_

**_(END CLIP)_**

CM Punk muttered something angrily while the crowd cheered about Punk's loss.

**CM Punk: **I still haven't been able to get my neck back into one place if your wondering.

The crowd laughed at that little joke.

**CM Punk: **But now, let me be serious for a moment...Miz...You don't earn anything but a crumb to yourself...What I earn, and I what I rightfully deserve to earn is a match, with Daniel Bryan, AT EXTREME RULES!

The crowd salivated for yet ANOTHER match between the two of them, after the 5 star match in Apocalypse and then the WrestleMania match.

**Michael Cole: **Punk, face it! You lost to Daniel Bryan! He submitted you! Miz deserves it more than you'd ever would! Go home!

**Jerry Lawler: **Oh would you shut up already?

The tension was so tense that it could be cut open with a knife...ok, so it wasn't cut open with a knife. Miz got back on his mic again, looking skeptic as ever.

**The Miz: **Really? *Crowd: REALLY!* Really? *Crowd: REALLY!*...Need I mention that you were the elephant in the room that got his trunk bent everywhere when Daniel Bryan squeezed that hold on you?

The crowd actually laughed at that little joke, so did Michael Cole and even Jerry Lawler.

**The Miz: **Ok, so here's the deal...He won...you lost...I didn't, SO...I deserve my shot at the title, BECAUSE I'M THE MIZ...AND I'M...FAMOUS...

Once again the tension got very tense, at least until we heard the familar sounds of a guitar riff. Everyone knew what that was.

**(BEHOLD THE KING...THE KING OF KINGS!)**

The crowd responded in a mixed reaction for the CEO of WCW himself Triple H, making his way Stephanie McMahon in tow.

**(Song: King of Kings by Motorhead)**

**Triple H: **It appears that there is a bit of a conflict between the two of you...And while personally I would love to see Daniel Bryan and Miz in another match...I'm going to have to veto that match.

The crowd sighed in relief as Punk smiled happily like a school boy who had gotten a double scoop ice cream cone.

**Michael Cole: ***Angrily* OH COME ON!

The Miz looked angered, verily. But then Triple H was about to make ANOTHER announcement.

**Triple H: **HOWEVER...I won't give CM Punk his match either.

The crowd booed that announcement unfortunately to Punk's disappointment. But once again, Triple H was going to make ANOTHER announcement!

**Triple H: **HOWEVER...And this is the last However, I WILL put the two of you, In a match; TONIGHT!...Then, and ONLY then will we have a true number one contender.

The fans cheered for that announcement of course, Cause they will cheer mostly anything that has CM Punk in it.

**The Miz: ***Barely audible* Alright, Let's do it then!

Triple H and Stephanie McMahon were about to leave but before they did, Stephanie McMahon took one more look at the mic and finally spoke.

**Stephanie McMahon: **Now THAT...is best for business.

The crowd groaned at that saying, like it has many times before. As HHH's theme began to come up once again, CM Punk and Miz were both conversing with themselves, facing off at the main event, working on their strategy.

**Michael Cole: **This is a bad idea from the CEO, Triple H. And I usually like his ideas.

**Jerry Lawler: **Are you kidding Cole?! I love this match! This is going to be an incredible main event!

**Michael Cole: **Well speaking about choices, Cody Rhodes has to make an important choice now that he's won the Andre the Giant battle royal.

**Jerry Lawler: **That's right Cole, Last night, we had an incredible Andre the Giant battle royal and Cody Rhodes somehow defied all the odds to win the match!

**(Song: Welcome Home by Coheed and Camberia)**

With lightning quick graphic timing, a WCW match graphic featuring Cody Rhodes on one side and Discord, Big E, Kofi and Daniel Bryan on another side with Cody's Choice at the bottom screen.

**Michael Cole: **Which champion will Cody Rhodes choose? The U.S Champion, Discord? The Tag Team Champions, The New Nation or the WCW Champion Daniel Bryan? We'll find out after the break!

The match graphic made room for the WCW logo as the show went off into a brief commercial break.

* * *

**So there we go, This is an attempt to run an non weekly wrestling show, How do you think I did?**

**Please no harsh comments and i'll be back on the flip side.**


	3. WCW Monday Nitro 4-8-14 Part 2

**Monday Night RAW**

**Date: April 8th, 2014, One day after WrestleMania**

**Info: **Tonight, for our first match; Mr. Krabs will tangle against the undefeated and possibly unstoppable Rusev. Plus, Discord talks about defeating Mark Henry in the WrestleMania pre-show.

**I don't own none of those characters.**

**I was inspired by UltimateWarriorForever and LordryuTJ. Thank you guys!**

**Part II: **Mr. Krabs vs Rusev

* * *

We return to commercial and what do you think we see? The bell has rung for the first time tonight, Jermey Borash has come in the ring to announce this match.

**Jermey Borash: **The following contest, is SET FOR ONE FALL!

**(Song: Mony Mony by Billy Joel)**

As the theme of the owner of the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs started to blare, the crowd had a VERY split reaction to it. Mr. Krabs started to come out, smiling and what not; hoping about all the money he was gonna make tonight.

**Jermey Borash: **Introducing first, From The Krusty Krab, weighing 256 pounds..."MONEY MAN"...MR. KRABS!"

**Michael Cole: **Mr Krabs, ready for action tonight as we return to you on Monday Night Nitro. And if you just joined us; Triple H has made it official. Tonight's WCW main event will be CM Punk versus The Miz for the no. 1 contendership to Daniel Bryan's title.

**Jerry Lawler: **That's right. And that looks like a all-out brawl that's just waiting to explode!

Mr. Krabs went under the top rope finally and just like always, he got up to the right corner of the ring and back down as he awaited his opponent.

**(Song: Roar of the Lion by CFO$)**

The atmosphere completely changed when Rusev's theme started up, they booed for Rusev mercifully, but the men LOVED Lana in her usual red business suit (of course it showed lots of leg), Rusev came out as usual to his cold death eyes. Then again, he'd never been known for smiling much.

**Michael Cole: **This monster Rusev has been dominating EVERYONE in the WCW since debuting at the Royal Rumble this year.

**Jerry Lawler: **Yes, But let's not count out Mr. Krabs, Cole. He's a former United States and a former Tag Team champion.

**Michael Cole: **Yeah, for about a week.

After the ever stunning Lana finished her strutting, she picked up her microphone and stared at Mr. Krabs who was really far away.

**Lana: **Eugene Krabs...you represent a part of America that emplifies it's own weakness. Greed. And you are it's worst offender; Like you, Americans are greedy, obese, lazy and useless!

The crowd was very irritated to hear these anti-american slurs, And so was Mr. Krabs.

**Lana:** Throughout the years, Mother Russia has been recognized for being the peace-loving and non-selfish country that it is today.

The crowd kept on booing Lana and began chanting U-S-A at Rusev and Lana, Lana didn't like that at all.

**Lana: ***mockingly to the crowd* U-S-A! U-S-A! U-S-A! *Angry* SHUT UP!

The crowd got back to booing and Lana was about to continue her praising over Russia when Mr. Krabs got the mic.

**Mr. Krabs: **Enough of yer' belly aching Lana, I think this crowd here has spoken. They don't want to hear you kissing up to Russia and critizing America; They want to hear the noise of me Money Maker knockin' yer friend down on his back for the 1, 2, 3!

The crowd popped for Mr. Krabs being one of the first to stand up to Rusev and Lana, Lana didn't looked very pleased, but still had that smile on her face.

**Lana: **It appears you fail to realize change...And you all still fail to recognize your TRUE leader of Russia...VLADIMIR PUTIN!

Just to piss off the fans, Vladimir Putin appeared on the titantron, causing the fans to say "Putin sucks!, Putin sucks!" which got Krabs really roused up. While another part of the crowd put up a Ukranian flag.

**Lana: **Perhaps this man will help you see change...He is the premiere super-athlete, the Bulgarian Brute, now residing in Mother Russia...RUSEV!

Rusev with his stone cold eyes started to walk up to the ring, but Mr. Krabs knew what was coming and got prepared.

**Michael Cole: **I would really hate to be in Mr. Krabs's shoes right about now.

**Jerry Lawler: **Yeah, But if that's who he wants to face, Mr. Krabs will face him.

Rusev finally got in the ring to the rings of the bell and the match was officially underway! The tie up and elbow collar started this match off and like always, Rusev got the upperhand by kicking Mr. Krabs in the knees.

**Jerry Lawler: **Mr. Krabs got grounded there!

Rusev would soon follow up with another kick to the knee and it didn't stop there, He put up Mr. Krabs for a forearm.

**Michael Cole: **OOF! What a forearm!

Rusev then put a tight arm hold on Mr. Krabs which got Krabs concerned.

**Michael Cole: **This monster known as Rusev, King. You have to wonder if he'll ever be defeated?

**Jerry Lawler: **I think it will be a long while till that ever happens.

As the commentators continued to talk about Rusev's dominance, Rusev stopped his arm hold and moved the wrestling game to the corner as he rammed Mr. Krabs into the corner three times, much to the shegrin to the crowd.

**Jerry Lawler: **There's another part of Rusev's offense, His corner moves.

**Michael Cole: **This spells trouble for any of his opponents.

Surprisingly, Mr. Krabs was able to move away from a headbutt and daze Rusev for a little bit. Krabs then put on some good ol' school brawling and did some punches to Rusev.

**Michael Cole: **Wait a minute, WAIT a minute King! Take a look!

**Jerry Lawler: **Rusev's dazed!

**Michael Cole: **This hasn't happened very often for Rusev to be dazed like that!

Mr. Krabs; channeling his inner Road Dogg, did a jab, another jab and did another jab, which only seemed to make Rusev even more angrier, Krabs headed to the ropes and was about to do his signature Cash In crossbody when suddenly Rusev got Krabs with his deadly Thrust Kick!

**Michael Cole: **OH!...Just crushing Mr. Krabs's jaw!

**Jerry Lawler: **Like an earthquake went off!

Rusev then turned to his associate Lana who slapped her hand on the mat; Giving her much needed attention.

**Lana: ***smiling evilly* Rusev...*clenches her fist* CRUSH!

**Michael Cole: **Oh god, Here it comes!

Rusev then began to sit on the back of Mr. Krabs and began to wrap his arms around his neck, his Accolade was locked in!

**Jerry Lawler: **The Accolade is locked in, And locked in pretty tightly I might add!

**Michael Cole: **I think Mr. Krabs is going to have to tap!

Well, He didn't exactly tap just yet, he tried to fight out of it. But after a few seconds...

He tapped out frantically signaling the end of this match.

**(Song: Roar of the Lion by CFO$)**

Rusev still held on to his hold until Lana came in and slapped him on the shoulder, forcing the end of that painful hold.

**Michael Cole: **Another victory for Rusev and...wow...that was just...brutal...

**Jerry Lawler: **I don't think that was even close...

**Jermey Borash: **The winner of the match by submission...RUSEV!

Rusev then had his hand raised in victory by Lana which was greeted with overly negative response from people who wanted Mr. Krabs to be the one to defeat Rusev for the 1st time, then...the Russian flag came in from up from the ring shaft which brought an even WORSE reaction to the crowd.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage worker Sierra was at the WCW interview area.

**Sierra: **Ladies and gentleman, Please welcome the United States Champion, Discord!

The dragonequus poofed up with his U.S title in tow, looking quite hopeful that Cody Rhodes would choose to face him but also relieved that he somehow defeated Mark Henry.

**Sierra: **Now Discord, Last night you picked up the biggest win of your career and your reign when you defeated Mark Henry at the WrestleMania 30 Pre-Show. How do you feel about that?

**Discord: **I think only these words are nessacary enough to say about what happened in my match with Mark Henry...THANK CELESTIA THAT'S OVER WITH. I feel like I've lost all that weight on my shoulder! *Poofs a weight on his shoulder* See? First there was a weight...*poofs it away* And now there's not! *repeats cycle, I won't type it in for OBVIOUS reasons.* I mean yes, He's a former World Champion; I respect that...But after what happened with him and Fluttershy; I KNEW I had to defend her rights AND my title reign and-

**Xavier Woods:** Stop...Stop...Stop!

Hearing that voice, Discord looks awkwardly cheerful to see Xavier Woods and his New Nation.

**Discord: **Ah! Mr. Woods! How nice to meet you again! *tries to shake his hand but Xavier asks for Sierra's mic*

**Xavier Woods: **Discord...Last night, You did not defeat Mark Henry...You HUMILIATED him...This man, was a former world champion...and now he can't even defeat a joke like you.

**Discord: **Joke?, If you wanted a see a joke, why do you wear those fancy suits? That's a joke, Right?...Right?

**Xavier Woods: **...What I'm saying is that when you mess with a black man, you mess with the Nation, and when you mess with the Nation; you ask for Big E and Kofi to slaughter you.

**Discord: ***covers Xavier Woods's mouth* Xavier, Please; There are animal enthusiasts out there that don't like that word.

**Xavier Woods: ***Gets Discord's hand out of his face and hacks up a furball* Ugh! Have you ever washed yourself?

**Discord: **Yes, yes I have; Thank you very much.

**Xavier Woods: ***facepalm* As I was saying. I have asked Triple H to give you a match, and he has agreed. So next week; you will be facing...Big E...AND...Kofi Kingston.

**Discord: **Well, that's going to have to wait until I beat Cody Rhodes...That is, if Cody picks me.

Xavier cried out in frusteration and stormed out, Discord shrugged to Sierra and walked off, leading off to commercial.

* * *

**I think that I can do some good match descriptions. And interviews, Well if you ask me I guess. Read and Review!**


End file.
